


Fully Charged

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Other, Robot Sex, Vibrators, android sex, blowjob, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumoya Shinichi gifts Izaya with a talking, breathing android... that can drool and come and needs to be charged to the brim with electricity up his ass at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sollertis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sollertis), [Galexiies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galexiies), [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts), [awakusuartfront](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awakusuartfront).



**Title** : Fully Charged

 **Pairings** : Izaya x Psyche x… Tsukumoya ?

 **Rated:** R

 **Gift to** : To Sollertis and Galexiies and Immicolia.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aaah….!! Aaahnnn…!!! Hnnnnnnnnnghh….”

 

The meek trembling voice trailed off as Psyche drooled with his mouth gaped open in a silent plea. How can an android drool, one would have to ask Tsukumoya Shinichi for details. Regardless, Izaya toyed with his new plaything as he held the remote control. He watched with a half amused smirk that would make a certain debt collector love to punch him in the face.

 

“Now, now. Hold still. You’re still only 85% charged. I barely used you and your battery power dropped by half, geez. It’s not like you’re an iphone.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly as he typed casually in his chat. At the moment he was starting a new possible gang war between a partial newbies in Dollars with a local yakuza. For fun.

 

“I… I’m so sorry, ma-maste...rrrr…..” Psyche’s voice vibrated as Izaya raised up the volume of his charger in a shape of a vibrator up his ass. He was dripping wet down there… another interesting addition gifted from an information broker who was online 24/7.

 

“And don’t make a mess on the floor. Or you’ll have to clean it up. With your tongue.” Izaya reprimanded as he watched the white gooey substance drip down between Psyche’s legs. What was that made out of? Did he want to know? No, not really, Izaya decided. He didn’t really feel like asking why Tsukumoya Shinichi made an android with a perfect image of himself. Nope, he really did not want to know why these drooling functions were included either.

  
“Y-yes… m… masterrr….” Psyche trembled as he leaned back against the wall for support and puffed into his white fur hoodie. His cheeks were dusted pink and his legs were shaking like an autumn leaf on a tree. His pants were down to his ankles so that his ass could be charged, and no don’t ask why Tsukumoya decided that Izaya’s look-alike android will be charged through his ASS. Izaya didn’t want to make any reference between that and how Tsukumoya tended to call him ‘asshole’ in the chat once in awhile when the informant frustrated him.

 

“Almost done… 92% I think? My, you charge so slow.” Izaya glanced over at the meter as he typed away. Psyche nodded his head, his eyes glazed and his toes curling.   
  
“Hnnnn… nnng…. aah..!! Aaah…!!”

 

“Don’t make so much noise, I can’t concentrate.” Izaya snapped and Psyche covered his mouth with both hands. When he came to 95%, Psyche started to violently tremble, holding in his orgasm as he concentrated. He closed his eyes and swallowed his moan again and again and again as his ass was charged hard.

 

“M… master… master…!! I … I can’t… I can’t…!!!” Psyche started to droop against the wall, unable to hold it in as he came to 99%.

 

“Hold it in, Psyche. I’m not done with my work.” came the heartless reply as Izaya didn’t even bother to turn around and check on his precious android.

 

“Haaa…!! Aaah..!! M-master…! Master!!! Aaah!!!!! Aaaah…!!! I’m full! I’m full!! Please unplug me ahhh!!” Psyche started to cry out as his entire body buzzed brim full with electricity. His nipples were hard and they hurt as it brushed against the rough fabric of his coat. He could barely stand still as the vibrator mercilessly continued to charge him even after he was filled.

 

“Seriously, I have no idea why Tsukumoya installed such an annoying algorithm to have the android scream at me to unplug once you’re full. Even iphones don’t beep at me if they are full. Just stay still, I’m almost done.”

 

“Master…! Master…! Please… I… I can’t… please…!!” Psyche pleaded as he fell to the floor, creating a mess with white sticky substance, coming all. Jets and jets of fluids spilled out through his fully hard erection and the young android had no idea how to stop it other than to squeeze at his own shaft, afraid of being yelled at by his ‘master.’

 

“Aaah..!! Aaah..!!! Aaahhh!!! Aaaaah…!!!!” Psyche crumpled to the floor, crying out as his ass continued to charge him full, his entire body overflowing with energy with no other outlet or release. He shivered as fluids continued to jet out, his mind completely turning blank other than the need to have his ass unplugged. But he couldn’t disobey his master. He didn’t even think to unplug himself. Instead he laid there moaning like a slutty mess, waiting for his master’s command.

 

“Geez, I got it, I got it! Don’t look like that with my face!” Izaya finally pushed his wheely chair and got up to unplug the android.  He sighed at the mess as Psyche finally stopped screaming in orgasm, panting and shuddering from the aftershock.

 

“You’re so useless except for a sex toy.” Izaya rubbed his temple as he picked up the limp robot and placed him on his desk, his ass facing him. He fingered the substance and poked as the inner muscles. Psyche moaned like an overused whore as Izaya tugged at the cord slowly and pulled out the plug like an anal bead.

 

“At least you’re good at this.” Izaya smirked as he unzipped his pants and licked his lips. Psyche turned around and shivered as his master rubbed himself.

 

“Make sure you make me feel good, Psyche.” Izaya commanded with a purr.

 

Psyche flushed as he obediently faced forward and spread his legs.

 

“Yes, master.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  


**Title:** Fully Charged (EXTRA)

 **Pairings** : Shiki x Psyche

 **Rated** : R

 **Gift to:** awakusuartfront

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“Aaah…!! Aaah…!! Aaah…!!”  

 

Shiki frowned as he glared down at the pinky eyed android moaning on his desk. He was bent over like a dog and taking it like a whore.

 

Talk about a perfect sex toy.

 

He had no idea what he got into when a certain informant had called him and said “can you take care of a pet for me while I’m gone on a trip? It’ll only be for three days.”

 

Shiki of Awakusu-kai had thought he was taking care of a bird or a turtle, something that didn’t require much other than to feed it three times a day.

 

He had no idea he would have to ‘feed’ an android by stuffing it with his cock.

 

“Shiki-san, Shiki-san! I’m so close, I’m so close! Please play with me more…!” Psyche moaned as his butt plug continued to vibrate inside his ass, charging him almost to full while Shiki continued to slam his cock inside of him. What a weird way to charge up a machine….

 

What was most unnerving was that the android has a perfect face of the informant. And it was even more unnerving to see such a face contort in pleasure and moan in wanton.

 

Once the android was about 95% full, Shiki pulled out despite the protest and casually flipped the android over to his back before plugging back in. The informant’s look-alike screamed in joy and shivered, his legs wrapping around the yakuza and his toes curling.  Shiki ripped off the coat to play with the nipples like the android ask, watching the face of Orihara Izaya contort in ecstacy.

 

What a pain…. Shiki sighed to himself.

 

Finally as Psyche came fully charged, he discharged his release, his entire body shuddering as he cried out in bliss.

 

Seriously… what the hell was this android.

 

More exhausted mentally from babysitting rather than the strenuous activity of charging the android every day, Shiki pulled out and sat back down on his couch.

 

“Clean me up.” Shiki commanded, now that the android was fully charged, it should function properly without glitches.

 

“Yes master…” Psyche promptly answered as he sat up and crawled between Shiki’s legs to suck him dry. He licked off the cum from the shaft first then swallowed, moaning as he moved his head up and down the delicious cock like candy.

 

“Geez…. are you seriously good for nothing but this?” Shiki rubbed his temple, tempted to call the informant and tell him to come back home immediately and take back his ‘toy.’  

 

“Use your tongue more.” was Shiki’s only stern command as he grabbed the android by the back of his head and shoved him deeper, making the android choke with his cock as it slid down his throat.

 

Psyche coughed but obediently closed his eyes and sucked as his throat was filled full.

 

“Not bad…” Shiki smirked.

 

Perhaps he could get used to babysitting this android, once in awhile.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: lol... Shiki didn't even get to come at the end... hope Psyche satisfied him afterwards~ ;) thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I think i had a bit of 500 million in debt feels while reading their rps, not sure what came over me but i had this INCREDIBLE scene in my head and i decided what the hell, i'll write it. Kudos to the rpers!!!


End file.
